Deadly Dolores
by AlexFowl
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is under Umbridge's spell! And with her in charge Hogwarts becomes a dark place. Will Harry and friends beable to stop her before Voldemort kills Albus? BRAND NEW! CHAPTER 8"THE UNUSUAL ALLY!
1. The Potion

Dolores Umbridge knelt before Voldemort. How had she come to be here? The answer lay in Harry Potter. It was because of him that she was here. He had tricked her and caused her to be attacked by filthy half-breeds. But all that would change now.

Voldemort was handed a vial to him by Wormtail. "Here." He said giving it to her " And remember our deal." Umbridge stood up and took the vial. It held a dark Liquid. " Oh thank you my lord." She said "Don't worry I will send word when Dumbledore has outlived his uses." With that she turned and walked back among the gravestones.


	2. Under Control

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study. He was thinking of what to say to the new students now that Voldemort was at large. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. But the door did not open. He got up and walked around his desk to the door. As he opened it he was thrown backwards by a stunning spell. He crashed into his desk and knew no more. Dolores Umbridge stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She aimed her wand upwards. "_GLACIUS_ " she said and the office ceiling froze including all the portraits. She rounded on Dumbledore and knelt beside him. Then she lifted his head slightly and took the vial from one of her pockets. She pooped off the lid and poured the liquid into Dumbledore's mouth. Then she pocketed the vial and aimed her wand at him. "_ENERVATE_" she said and Dumbledore's eyes flickered open. "Oh Dolores" he said "What is your bidding my queen?"


	3. Not At Home

Harry Potter was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Though all of his other years had been eventful, He was hoping that this wouldn't happen this year. But now that Voldemort was at large something was bound to come up. As he entered the great hall with Ron and Hermione they stopped. The head table had all the usual teachers except one. "Where's Dumbledore?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head "I don't like this at all." she said. In all the years that Harry had attended Hogwarts Dumbledore had always been present at the start of term feast but tonight he was nowhere to be seen. And that wasn't all Hagrid too was not sitting in his seat along the head table. "Something's wrong" Hermione said. Harry could hear a slight tremble of fear in her voice. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Then someone came bursting into the hall. It was Dumbledore but he looked rushed off his feet. He took his place at the Staff table and then turned to face the school. "Sorry I'm late." He said. He looked at the hundreds of eyes staring at him in disbelief. "What's wrong? Are my flies open?" Dumbledore said chuckling "Because I have been known to leave them open." Professor McGonagall gave him a nudge in the ribs and Dumbledore came to his senses. "Oh right let's get on with the sorting then!" he said relaxing in his chair. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't bother listening from then on they put their heads together and spoke. "He's lost it" Ron exclaimed. "Of course he hasn't Ronald" Hermione whispered "but there is definitely something not right" Harry nodded in agreement.

When the sorting had finished Dumbledore rose to his feet. "And now some start of term notices" he said. He froze and stared at the back wall for a moment. Some students followed his gaze but saw nothing. Then he continued "Firstly It is to my displeasure that I have to inform you that this year all Care of magical creatures lessons will be cancelled because your teacher has not returned to us this year." He paused and surveyed the hall " And now some more serious notes. From now on all letters are banned. This includes sending and receiving." He paused as a shocked gasp swept across the hall. " And finally, this year and until further notice al quidditch games are cancelled as the pitch is going to undergo a few renovations." He surveyed the hall " these renovations will be assisted by all students at any time" he said sounding more and more dangerous "Any failure to comply will result in an immediate weeks worth of detentions with our new punishment mistress. Now off to bed" he stepped down and the students rose and started to leave not wanting to argue. "Who do you think that mistress is?" some were asking. Ron was more worried about other matters "What happened to the feast?" he was saying loudly in disbelief. "Don't worry Ron I've still got some food from the train we can have." Harry said. " Something is wrong" Hermione repeated under her breath. But Harry had to agree, Something was very wrong indeed.


	4. Control

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the great hall the next day they found that bowls of porridge had been laid out on every table. Students were eating the stuff out of wooden bowls in silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing _" What's going on?"_ They took their seats on the Gryffindor table. All around the table students were eating the porridge like robots. Harry stared down at his own bowl of porridge. Ron had risen a wooden spoonful and was sniffing it. Harry shook his head at him. Then suddenly a bell sounded in the distance and all of the students put down their spoons got up and left the great hall in lines in unison. Harry, Ron and Hermione got stuck in a line and were being shoved along by the other Gryffindors. As soon as they had a chance the three friends slipped out of the line. "The porridge." Hermione said. "Its you and your Spew stuff Hermione" Ron said "Now the elves want to poison us!". Harry looked at Hermione it did sound like a good explanation but in the same way it didn't. Hermione looked around the deserted corridor. "Something very odd is going on this year" She said "Dumbledore's lost it and by the looks of things the students are being mind controlled by something in the porridge."

"PSST" Harry heard something. "What on earth was that?" Ron blurted out loudly. Hermione walked towards a tapestry of a werewolf fighting a wizard. Fred and George appeared out from behind it Hermione jumped letting out a small scream. "Calm down it's only us" Fred said. "What are you two doing here?" Ron asked walking towards the twins with Harry following. "Moody sent us he said that we'd best be the ones to check up on you. " George explained "And by the sounds of it it's a good thing we came" Fred said immediately after. Harry heard footsteps approaching. "Quickly" he hissed, "Come on back behind the tapestry." They all crowded back behind the tapestry into a large space where Harry was sure a wall would've been. Everyone was silent Harry saw something out of the corner of the tapestry. A black cloaked figure. Fred stepped on Ron's foot accidentally and George muffled the scream. But the figure heard something and stopped. It turned slowly but Harry could not see its face. Then it hurried off in the direction of Dumbledores office. "Come on" Harry said to the others "We have to follow it."


	5. The Figure

As Harry stepped out from behind the tapestry with his friends the figure turned a corner. "We had best get back grimmauld place and tell mad eye what's happening." Fred whispered and George nodded in agreement. "Ok" Hermione said "and I'm going to the library, I've just had an idea on the porridge". Harry nodded in agreement "Ok but be careful, me and Ron will follow that thing and find out who or what it is." The friends parted and Harry watched Fred and George pull a painting open like a door in the wall, climb in and close it. Hermione went past the painting in the direction of the library leaving Harry and Ron standing in the corridor. "Wands out" Harry said and the pair took out their wands and headed off to Dumbledores study. When they were near the office they looked around every corner to see where it was. At the final wall they saw the figure standing in front of the statue. It was about to say the password when Ron sneezed. It stopped in mid sentence and turned around. Harry and Ron pressed themselves against the wall. If it came back along the corridor it would see them around the corner. The figure drew out a hip flask and took a sip from it. Then it walked back along the corridor. Harry looked next to him and saw that Ron had vanished. Then he saw his friend signalling from a nearby classroom. Harry heard the footsteps draw closer and the Ron vanished from the door as the figure appeared behind him. "Harry" it said and Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him. "Sir" he said "But I thought..". He stopped in mid sentence. "Harry is something wrong, Come up to my office" Dumbledore said placing his hand on Harrys shoulder and guiding the boy to the statue of the phoenix. "Sherbet Lemon" he said and they stepped onto the revolving staircase. It is strange that Harry had not wondered that something strange was going on. It is strange that you too might not know. Harry perhaps did not realise this because Dumbledore was acting normal again. Even if that was the strange thing happening. Either way when Harry stepped into Dumbledores office it was made clear that something strange was going on.


	6. Under Her Spell

Harry stepped into the office and heard Dumbledore close the door behind him. He didn't hear the lock turn. Harry was to busy staring at the figure in Dumbledores chair. Dumbledore was seated in his chair. "_Petrificus Totalus_" said a voice from behind him and he fell to the floor as rigid as a board. He looked up to see Dumbledore turn into Dolores Umbridge who the real Dumbledore took into his arms and kissed her. Harry stared in shock this couldn't be happening. "Mr potter" Umbridge said "Well look how the tables have turned, I have complete control over this school and its headmaster" she paused and looked at Dumbledore "Isn't that right?" she asked in a sweet voice. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. "Yes my queen anything you say." Dumbledore replied in a dazed voice. Then Umbridge turned back to Harry "I even have control over all the students, well all except 3 students but that wont matter soon because soon you will join your classmates under my control." She reached inside her pocket and drew out a vial containing some black liquid "Celebrities first Mr Potter its time for you to join the perfect school and there is no escape from it as long as you have your porridge every morning, which I'm afraid you will do without choice after drinking this, then soon when Dumbledore has outlived his uses my master will come and you brats will sign up for his new school and by that time you will never be able to turn back into yourselves" She knelt beside Harry and opened the vial "Say goodbye to your mind Mr Potter I think my master will have extra fun controlling you" She opened Harrys mouth and poured some of the liquid into it. Harrys eyes closed. Umbridge stepped back as he stood up and opened his eyes. "What do you wish my mistress" he said.


	7. The Plan

Later that night Ron and Hermione were sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room when Harry entered through the portrait. Hermione got up and ran over to him. "Oh Harry" she exclaimed, "Ron told me what happened." Harry showed no emotion or reaction to his friends worry. "Don't worry" he said, "Dumbledore just wanted to talk to me." He paused his eyes grew wide and when he spoke next his voice came out weird " I'm tired and I am going to bed I have to be on time tomorrow for all of my classes." And with that he walked off to the dormitory without saying a word leaving Ron and Hermione with looks of confusion and shocks on their faces.

"What is his problem?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron couldn't think of an answer so he just shrugged. "Anyway" Hermione said sitting down in an armchair "I've been researching all day on an explanation on the porridge and I think I've found a link but it's confusing, it makes no sense." Ron sat down in another armchair "Go on try me." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes, ' When would boys learn'. She took a deep breath and began to explain, " I think that the students are being mind controlled by a potion in the porridge, the only one capable of such work is called _DILEMISIS_ it's said to be as strong as the imperius curse and has been wiped out across the country." Ron was nodding his head to show he was taking this in "Ok" he said, "But whom and why would anybody want to control all of the students minds?" It was Hermiones turn to shrug shoulders " That's the confusing part the only far off theory is Voldemort but he cant be doing it, not with Dumbledore around anyway." Ron looked down and sighed "Well we can't prove anything so what can we do?" he asked. Hermione was silent for a while "Snape"she said. Ron looked up "WHAT? How's he going to help?" he said. Hermione sighed "Remember Snape works for the order and I'm almost definite that the teachers aren't being controlled." She explained. "Yes but that doesn't help" Ron interrupted. "I'm getting to that" Hermione snapped " We can tell him what we know and ask him if he knows how to make a cure." She finally explained. "It's mad!" Ron answered, "But it's the only plan we have, we'd best wake Harry up and tell him." Ron got up and went over to the staircase leading to the dormitories. "NO!" Hermione said stopping Ron. "Didn't you notice how he was acting tonight?" She asked him "Don't tell Harry, I think he's been turned and if he has then I'm sure that he'll tell whoever it is that we know and then we will be next."


	8. The Unusual Ally

The next morning Ron woke to find that Harry had already left the dormitory. His bed was made and his hangings folded back as if they hadn't been used. Ron dressed quickly and went downstairs into the common room to wait for Hermione. Hermione was already there and she told Ron how she had seen Harry leave. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be eager to see Snape" Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement "Yes I know how you feel but Snape may be our last chance to save Harry and the rest of the school."

The pair didn't go down to breakfast but instead remained in the common room going over the plan until the bell sounded signalling the first lesson. Ron and Hermione walked down to the dungeons slowly so that they were late. This was part of the plan.

Ron and Hermione entered Snapes dungeon five minutes late and saw that everyone was working silently on a very complex potion. "Where have you been?" said a voice from the shadows and Professor Snape appeared behind them. "Erm" Ron said but Hermione cut across him "We just couldn't get here on time sir." she said smiling. Snape eyed them curiously. "Very well, try and get here quicker next time" he said and he pointed to a spare desk, "You two can work there next to Potter and Malfoy." He added and he walked to the front of the class. Ron and Hermione stood behind their desk and took out their ingredients. On a table next to them Harry and Malfoy were working together as if they had been friends for ages. Ron looked behind him and saw Neville working with Pansy Parkinson. Ron shuddered, this wasn't natural.

At the end of the lesson everybody handed a flask of their potion to Snape. The potion was supposed to be a mystic purple colour. Ron and Hermiones potion was black. When they presented this to Snape his face turned into anger and then he looked from his desk and saw Hermione wink at him. "Weasly, Granger stay behind please the rest of you may go" he said but nobody moved, "NOW!" he shouted and the students walked out of the classroom in silence in a straight line. Snape followed them and locked the door. Then he walked back round to Ron and Hermione.

"So" he said, "I'm not the only person here who has free will." Hermione took a deep breath " So you know about the potion as well?" she asked. Snape nodded "Of course I know I am the potions master of this school after all" he said, " I recognised it instantly and have been eating in Hogsmeade ever since but how did you escape and not Potter?" Hermione looked at Ron knowing that only he knew the answer to that question. "Well" Ron started, "Harry has only been like he is after he got caught by Dumbledore following a black figure who was Dumbledore." He said. Snape rubbed his chin thinking. "We have to put things right!" Hermione said. "I would if I knew the name of the potion there are hundreds of hypnosis potions." He exclaimed. Hermione smiled "Well then sir it may be our lucky day because I know the Potion that is being used."


End file.
